


Glass Marble

by Tomohachiable



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohachiable/pseuds/Tomohachiable
Summary: Tra di loro si era instaurato uno status quo dalle caratteristiche ambigue, una perfetta linea di confine tra amicizia e amore. Dopo cinque anni non si erano ancora rivelati le rispettive identità, ma alla fin fine Chat aveva anche finito per non sentirne più il bisogno: andava bene anche così, in fin dei conti poteva accontentarsi di essere suo amico ma non poteva di certo esimersi dal testare i limiti che la ragazza aveva posto per vedere cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori.E un giorno, nel caos del combattimento (forse per caso o forse per volontà divina), succede quel che in passato non era mai successo prima.





	1. 1.

1.

Ricordava vagamente come fosse la sua vita prima di essere scelta per usare il Miraculous della coccinella e dopo cinque anni passati a combattere contro un arcinemico ancora mai visto sul campo di battaglia, le sembrava di aver vissuto un’altra vita. Com’era prima, quando la sua massima preoccupazione era arrivare in ritardo a lezione? Affrontava e sfidava la morte quasi quotidianamente, si ritrovava a urlare a pieni polmoni su una montagna russa di sensazioni folgoranti senza avere la possibilità di scendere mai dalla carrozza. Accanto a lei un ragazzo con una tutina attillata da gatto nero le poggiava con delicatezza, sempre sorridente, una mano in vita mentre con l’altra mano si reggeva svogliatamente alla carrozzeria del veicolo.  
La differenza tra loro due era più che lampante, lo era stata fin dal primo giorno.  
Chat aveva sempre vissuto l’incarico di combattere contro Papillon come una benedizione, era ciò che gli serviva per ottenere un minimo di libertà nella sua vita piena di costrizioni, o almeno questo era ciò che le aveva detto. Marinette aveva sempre vissuto la cosa come una condanna, almeno agli inizi: col passare del tempo Ladybug era diventata parte integrante del suo essere, una componente senza la quale non sarebbe mai riuscita a definire sé stessa. Chat lo sapeva, era stato lui a farle cambiare idea nel corso degli anni.  
Il ragazzo adorava farle piccoli agguati, abbracciarla da dietro e tenerla stretta contro il proprio petto, ridendo sguaiato mentre lei cercava in tutti modi di liberarsi. Marinette adorava sentirlo fare le fusa, per lui era un’azione involontaria e accadeva principalmente quando la ragazza gli dimostrava affetto lasciandogli dei leggeri grattini dietro le orecchie scure o quando si divertiva a giocare con le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi. Avevano preso l’abitudine di andare a rilassarsi nei pressi di Montmarte, lì dove in una zona dell’intricato labirinto di vicoli di pietra si stagliava silente il Passage du Rocher de la Sorciere. Una notte, mentre entrambi erano di pattuglia, si erano fermati sulla roccia in questione e si erano seduti a gambe incrociate uno accanto all’altro per riposarsi. Chat non aveva esitato ad appoggiarle il capo sulle ginocchia.  
«Solo un po’, my Lady, è stata una giornata lunga» le aveva sussurrato sbadigliando e accomodandosi sulle sue cosce. Ladybug aveva ridacchiato e, come attratti da una calamita, i polpastrelli della sua mano destra avevano cominciato a massaggiargli lo scalpo. Le fusa erano state quasi immediate, precedute solamente da un mormorio di approvazione.  
Senza nemmeno pensarci, Ladybug aveva cominciato a canticchiare a bocca chiusa una vecchia ninna nanna, le labbra tirate in un sorriso stanco. Chat aveva ridacchiato e l’aveva guardata in quel suo modo tutto particolare che usava quando voleva dirle “ti amo” con lo sguardo.  
«Je t’aime» le aveva sussurrato Chat guardandola negli occhi con un tono quasi inudibile, ma la ragazza gli aveva poggiato un dito sulle labbra prima ancora che potesse finire. Aveva continuato a cantare dolcemente, mentre il ragazzo si raggomitolava su sé stesso nascondendo un sorriso amaro. Lei lo amava, l’aveva sempre amato, ma purtroppo non nel modo in cui Chat avrebbe voluto. Le fusa si erano interrotte, nell’aria rimaneva solo l’eco della voce di Ladybug che continuava a canticchiare a bocca chiusa, le mani inerti tra i capelli del ragazzo.  
«LA STREGA!» L’urlo aveva colto di sorpresa entrambi.  
Ai piedi della Roccia della Strega una vecchia signora li indicava tremante, la bocca ancora spalancata dopo aver urlato a pieni polmoni. Prima che Chat Noir o Ladybug potessero fare qualcosa, la vecchia signora era corsa via, inoltrandosi per i vicoli, continuando a strillare “LA STREGA, LA STREGA” nel buio.  
Chat, che era saltato prontamente in piedi, si era lasciato cadere di nuovo sulla roccia e aveva cominciato a ridere tenendosi lo stomaco. Ladybug l’aveva seguito a ruota, puntellandosi con le braccia sulla roccia per non cadere all’indietro. In meno di dieci secondi si era sentita sollevare con delicatezza.  
«Chat!» ma il ragazzo aveva riso di fronte alla sua espressione contrariata e aveva spiccato un balzo, andando a posarsi sulla cima di un lampione vicino, in pochi secondi aveva preso un ritmo frenetico, balzando da un tetto all’altro senza mai smettere di ridere sguaiato. Quando gli edifici finirono davanti a loro, Chat ritrasse furtivamente il braccio che teneva a sostegno sotto le ginocchia della ragazza per estrarre il suo bastone, una delle sue mani rimase ben ferma in vita per tenerla stretta a sé. Quasi automaticamente, Ladybug era andata a intrecciare le mani dietro al collo del ragazzo, le ginocchia piegate contro il suo stomaco per non impedirgli i movimenti.  
In pochi battiti di ciglia stavano volando, il bastone piantato nel terreno continuava ad allungarsi a dismisura, da quanto ne sapevano entrambi non aveva un vero e proprio limite, una volta erano saliti talmente in alto che respirare era diventato qualcosa di quasi impossibile.  
Volavano, cadevano, Chat poggiava con grazia gli stivali su un tetto e spiccavano di nuovo verso l’alto, il vento come unico ostacolo al loro volo. Ladybug aveva smesso di guardare avanti a sé dopo pochi secondi, il buio rendeva impossibile trovare un qualsiasi punto di riferimento, e si era quindi accoccolata contro il corpo del ragazzo, poggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla e incastrando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi e le sue percezioni erano in qualche modo mutate: il vento era del tutto scomparso insieme ai rumori della città, gli unici suoni che percepiva erano il respiro silenzioso del ragazzo e il battito irregolare del suo cuore sotto l’orecchio. Se si concentrava un po’ riusciva a sentire anche il suono delle labbra del ragazzo che si stiravano in un sorriso di tanto in tanto. Si sentiva al sicuro, il suo corpo si incastrava perfettamente con quello del compagno e le sarebbe risultato semplice addormentarsi, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno impegnarsi. Ma ben presto Chat aveva rallentato la sua corsa, si ritrovarono a cadere dolcemente in caduta libera, nemmeno l’ombra di una preoccupazione sul viso del ragazzo. Aveva piegato leggermente le ginocchia in seguito all’impatto, facendosi carico anche del peso della ragazza, e poi l’aveva deposta a terra.  
«Non è meraviglioso quello che abbiamo?» aveva urlato quasi a squarciagola, le braccia completamente aperte come ad abbracciare l’intera città che gli si parava di fronte.  
In piedi sulla cupola della Basilica del Sacré-Cœur, Chat Noir gridava il suo amore per la vita cercando di coinvolgerla intimamente nella sua gioia, cercando di passarle sottobanco una parte dei suoi sentimenti, guidandola per mano nel suo mondo passo dopo passo, sussurro dopo sussurro.  
Di fronte a loro Parigi splendeva.  
Poco importava che fossero le dieci di sera passate, la città risplendeva della luce dei lampioni, delle luci delle occasionali automobili che si avventuravano per le stradine, delle fievoli luci domestiche e dei potenti fari che andavano a illuminare i monumenti della città.  
Ladybug sorrise mentre un improvviso sfarfallio le metteva lo stomaco sottosopra e le si formava un blocco in gola. Provò a parlare ma dalle sue labbra non uscì un suono, ma comunque non sarebbe stato che un suono intellegibile visto che non aveva idea di cosa dire.  
Silenziosamente, inconsapevolmente, i suoi piedi si mossero da soli e le sue braccia andarono ad allacciarsi dolcemente sul petto del ragazzo che, senza muovere un baffo, si strinse nell’abbraccio a sorpresa. La ragazza poggiò una guancia tra le scapole del suo compagno, lasciando aderire il resto del proprio corpo a quello dell’altro. Bramava il contatto fisico con Chat più di ogni altra cosa. Ascoltando il battito del suo cuore le sembrava quasi di poter intrattenere con lui una qualsiasi conversazione, le era chiaro ciò che voleva comunicarle. Avvertiva il suo amore dolceamaro per lei, la sua gioia, il suo dolore e l’infinita tristezza che sempre lo aveva contraddistinto.  
«Perché?» aveva formulato la domanda senza rendersene conto, sussurrandola direttamente tra le sue scapole.  
Chat aveva lasciato cadere le proprie mani lungo i fianchi e si era voltato nell’abbraccio, cercando di guardarla dritta negli occhi.  
Ladybug aveva ricambiato lo sguardo, senza aggiungere nient’altro. Sembrava che il ragazzo volesse dire qualcosa, la sua bocca si aprì e si chiuse più volte senza emettere alcun suono.  
Alla fine aveva sospirato e le aveva portato una mano alla guancia, portandole dietro le orecchie i ciuffi di capelli che le sferzavano le guance.  
E poi aveva sorriso divertito.  
«Quando pensi di avere tutte le risposte, la notte ti cambia tutte le domande.»


	2. 2.

2.

 

L’akuma di quella giornata di fine luglio era stato inaspettatamente violento, come mai ne avevano incontrati. Per abbattere le Boxeur, un omone pelato e super palestrato, c’erano volute diverse ore e sia lei che Chat Noir avevano riportato diverse ferite. Le Boxeur aveva in tutto e per tutto l’aspetto di un normale pugile, solo che i colori e l’acconciatura stravagante che si ritrovava lo rendevano imbarazzante anche solo da guardare. Indossava un pantalone al ginocchio super aderente che lasciava intravedere ogni singolo particolare delle sue forme virili ed era difficile evitare di guardare la cosa mentre si era impegnati a saltellare in giro per non farsi infilzare. L’uomo aveva indosso un solo guantone viola ricoperto da borchie appuntite in corrispondenza delle nocche, Ladybug sperava ardentemente che l’akuma risiedesse lì, non aveva ulteriori idee. L’altra mano era scoperta e stringeva una lancia metallica estremamente affilata, così come dimostrava il profondo taglio che l’akuma le aveva causato sotto l’occhio. Bruciava talmente tanto da costringerla a tenerlo socchiuso. Chat Noir non era messo meglio, il suo costume era strappato in più punti e poteva vedere sangue al di sotto ma, forse a causa dell’adrenalina, forse a causa del suo essere un enorme idiota, sembrava non sentire alcun dolore e saltellava imperterrito intorno al nemico colpendolo col suo bastone e cercando in tutti i modi di guadagnarsi un’apertura.  
Il Lucky Charm, un sacco contenente decine e decine di piccole biglie di vetro, giaceva inerme tra le sue mani e non riusciva a trovare un modo per utilizzarlo appropriatamente.  
Ma non aveva tempo da perdere per pensarci: seguendo l’istinto si unì a Chat Noir e dopo qualche minuto di attacchi combinati riuscì ad avvolgere il filo del suo yo-yo intorno al polso destro del Pugilatore. Emettendo un verso di vittoria, la ragazza saltò sull’edificio vicino, cercando di sollevare in aria il nemico insieme a lei, ma quando questo si rilevò troppo pesante si sentì strattonare a terra con violenza e pochi secondi dopo era in caduta libera in direzione dell’asfalto. Chat Noir la prese al volo, assorbendo l’urto e cadendo al suolo sulla schiena. Ladybug sentì chiaramente l'aria lasciare i polmoni del ragazzo al momento dell'impatto. Per qualche secondo parve perdere conoscenza: le braccia che erano andate a stringerla caddero mollemente e terra e le orbite vuote si chiusero di scatto. Ci volle qualche secondo, un paio di richiami e un leggero schiaffo sulla sua guancia perché Chat Noir riaprisse gli occhi. Ladybug non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sospirare di sollievo: una forza ostile la afferrò per la vita sollevandola da terra, colpendola con forza tra le scapole col guantone acuminato. Sentì distintamente le borchie di metallo trapassare il costume e conficcarsi nella pelle, non poté fermare il grido di dolore che le lasciò le labbra. Tutto divenne improvvisamente scuro e un forte formicolio cominciò a diffondersi nei suoi arti, sentiva di non avere su di loro più il minimo controllo. Le sfuggì dalle le dita il lucky charm, il sacco cadde a terra spargendo decine di biglie colorate sull’asfalto e producendo innumerevoli suoni tintinnanti.  
Il suo Miraculous lanciò il secondo o forse terzo segnale.  
Chat Noir era di nuovo in piedi, instabile, barcollava visibilmente e dalle labbra gli colava un sottile rigolo di sangue. A memoria sua, mai nessun akuma era riuscito ad infliggere ad entrambi tali danni. C’erano state volte in cui una caviglia slogata le aveva fatto saltare un paio di giorni di scuola, lividi che avevano impiegato qualche settimana sparire completamente, qualche graffio superficiale che era riuscita a nascondere facilmente con i cosmetici, ma mai aveva riportato ferite profonde come quelle. Sentiva che Chat Noir le avrebbe dato ragione, il suo costume scuro brillava sotto il sole come se fosse ricoperto d’acqua quando in realtà, Ladybug lo sapeva bene, era coperto del suo stesso sangue.  
Successe tutto in pochi secondi: l’akuma la teneva ancora per la vita, la sua schiena era paralizzata in seguito all’urto col pugno guantato e scintille di dolore le percorrevano il corpo facendole tremare i polpastrelli. Non aveva cognizione della situazione, sentì solo uno spostamento d’aria e poi vide le dita della mano scoperta dell’akuma a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, vicinissima ai suoi orecchini. Reagì mettendo tutta sé stessa in quello slancio improvviso: si buttò di lato tirando una gomitata dritta sul naso dell’akuma che, preso alla sprovvista, barcollò all’indietro coprendosi il setto nasale sanguinolento col guantone, le biglie che le erano cadute precedentemente fecero il loro sporco lavoro, facendo scivolare a terra l’akuma. Tra la polvere e le biglie saltate in aria il mondo precipitò.  
«Cataclisma!» un urlo quasi disperato, e la mano artigliata di Chat Noir era sul guantone viola, si sbriciolò in pochi secondi. Veloce come mai lo era stata, Ladybug catturò l’akuma, purificandolo. Un sorriso sollevato le comparve sulle labbra, era finalmente finita e le rimaneva solo da rimettere a posto tutto il casino che avevano creato, ma si accorse in breve di essersi persa una parte fondamentale dell’azione mentre cercava di riprendere controllo dei suoi arti.  
Un grande squarcio copriva il petto del suo compagno, la tuta a brandelli, la campanella ammaccata, distrutta e ricoperta di liquido rossastro penzolava magicamente da uno dei lembi maciullati.  
Chat Noir cadde sulle ginocchia di fronte a lei, tra la polvere e le biglie colorate, boccheggiando, rantolando e tremando dal dolore.  
«Chat!» In una frazione di secondo era accanto a lui, una mano sulla sua schiena e una tra i suoi capelli biondi insanguinati, cercando un modo qualsiasi per confortarlo. Le tremavano le mani, sentiva le arcate dentali sbattere violentemente tra loro a causa del panico.  
«Chat, farò qualcosa, lo prometto. Devo solo raccogliere il Lucky Charm e torneremo tutti e due come nuovi, tranquillo, tieni duro solo qualche secondo!»  
Le sue mani scandagliarono freneticamente il suolo, raccogliendo velocemente tutte le biglie e buttandole nel sacchetto trasparente in cui erano apparse. Alcune erano vischiose, rese scivolose dal sangue del suo compagno, ne aveva raccolta una proprio accanto al suo viso deformato dal dolore.  
Scandagliò ogni singolo angolo, cosciente dei beep che i suoi orecchini stavano lanciando, segnalandole che la trasformazione di lì a poco si sarebbe sciolta.  
Imprecò a denti stretti, mentre localizzava l’ennesima biglia tre metri più avanti, tra le gambe del civile deakumatizzato che ancora si guardava intorno confuso.  
«Ladybug-» Chat Noir rantolò cercando di mettersi in piedi «la tua trasformazione sta per-» si interruppe, strabuzzando gli occhi mentre una fitta di dolore acuto gli strappava le parole di bocca.  
La ragazza imprecò nuovamente, le lacrime bruciavano agli angoli dei suoi occhi per uscire. L’immagine delle ferite del suo compagno era stampata sulle sue retine, il senso di colpa le stringeva lo stomaco. Avrebbe dovuto prendere lei quel colpo, non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che il suo compagno si riducesse in quel modo, avrebbe dovuto dare di più. Chat Noir non era il suo scudo, anche se continuava a ripeterlo, era un suo compagno e valeva quanto lei, forse anche di più.  
«Ladybug, non possiamo stare qui, la tua identità-» la ragazza lo interruppe, dando voce alla sua disperazione «NON IMPORTA! Che mi veda anche il mondo intero, devo rimettere le cose a posto». Stava singhiozzando, aveva cominciato a piangere e non se ne era nemmeno resa conto.  
Chat Noir scosse lentamente la testa, ma lei non se ne accorse. Con quello che gli sembrò uno sforzo immane, il ragazzo si tirò in piedi aiutandosi col suo bastone, e sempre grazie ad esso si diede lo slancio per fare un piccolo balzo ai piedi del civile che, in piedi, si guardava intorno ancora in stato confusionale.  
«Mi scusi, devo portarla via di qui.» Mormorò, ma non era nemmeno sicuro che le sue labbra si fossero mosse. Si limitò a farsi passare un braccio dell’uomo, che anche se deakumatizzato manteneva la sua stazza e massa muscolare, intorno al suo collo e raccogliendo tutte le forze che gli rimanevano afferrò saldamente il suo bastone e lo allungò, sollevandosi in aria insieme al civile. Atterrò su uno dei tetti vicini, giusto il tempo per poggiare un piede e ridarsi la spinta che erano di nuovo in aria, diretti verso un giardino pubblico lì vicino. Non riuscì a riconoscerlo, si limitò ad atterrare su una panchina, lasciare andare il civile e lanciarsi di nuovo in aria col suo bastone.  
Casa sua era troppo lontana, gli serviva un altro luogo isolato dove rilasciare la trasformazione. Uno stormo di coccinelle lo prese di sorpresa, avvolgendolo da capo a piedi. Sentiva le ferite migliorare, i graffi più superficiali scomparire e la tuta ricomposi lentamente e tornare al suo posto. Arrivate alla sua campanella ammaccata le coccinelle si arrestarono, concentrandosi in quell’unico punto.  
Calore.  
Sentiva un calore tremendo.  
Le coccinelle avevano cominciato a surriscaldarsi e ad emettere una luce talmente forte che fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi, correva il rischio di rimanerne accecato.  
Un’esplosione e improvvisamente stava precipitando.  
Gridò, cercando di riguadagnare controllo sulla situazione: riuscì a recuperare il bastone appena in tempo e ad allungarlo verso il suolo.  
Era troppo vicino e l’urto della collisione gli fece perdere la presa sul metallo, cadde al suolo con forza e tutto divenne nero.  
Nelle sue orecchie risuonavano forti gli ultimi beep del suo anello.  
 


	3. 3.

3.

  
Il Lucky Charm aveva provveduto a guarire quasi tutte le sue ferite, le rimaneva solo un sordo e palpitante dolore tra le scapole (ed era sicurissima che si sarebbe presto ritrovata qualche livido) e qualche lieve ammaccatura sulle braccia e su un fianco, niente che le impedisse di muoversi liberamente e tornare a casa a piedi. Ma in quel preciso momento tornare a casa era la sua ultima preoccupazione, doveva accertarsi che Chat Noir stesse bene.  
Dopo aver rinchiuso Tikki nella sua borsetta insieme a dei biscotti per farla riposare si era lanciata sul vicolo di ciottoli battuti che conduceva all’esterno del piccolo spiazzo rurale in cui l’akuma aveva fatto la sua apparizione.  
Facendo due calcoli veloci mentre correva arrivò alla conclusione che la trasformazione del ragazzo ancora non si fosse dissolta, mancavano ancora un paio di minuti. Era successo tutto talmente in fretta, le sarebbe bastato qualche minuto in più per mettere le cose a posto in tempo e assicurarsi che Chat stesse bene. Le ferite che aveva riportato il ragazzo erano state dieci volte peggiori delle sue, aveva ancora l’immagine del suo petto squarciato stampato dietro alle palpebre degli occhi. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare, si accorse di star piangendo solo dopo essersi passata una mano sulla guancia.  
Riconobbe il civile deakumatizzato seduto su una panchina nel parco vicino, si strofinava gli occhi con le nocche mentre un guantone rosso giaceva sulle sue gambe.  
«Scusi!» quasi urlò, ma la sua voce uscì flebile, strozzata «ha visto da che parte è andato Chat Noir?» di nuovo la sua voce uscì strana dalle sue labbra, si rese conto di star ancora tremando.  
Senza guardarla troppo, l’uomo gli indicò la direzione col dito, tanto bastò per farla ricominciare a correre.  
E se avesse già sciolto la trasformazione? Se fosse svenuto da qualche parte? Come avrebbe fatto a trovarlo? Si maledisse ripensando a tutte le volte in cui aveva insistito per tenere segrete le loro identità: era stata così egoista e ingenua.  
«Marinette!» Tikki sporgeva dalla sua borsetta, la guardava con gli occhi sbarrati, spaventati «Qualcosa-» balbettò tremando visibilmente, le sue palpebre battevano frenetiche «qualcosa non va» sibilò tremando leggermente.  
La ragazza si fermò, di scatto, sul marciapiede. Prese la borsetta tra le mani e se la portò vicino al viso, dimentica dei civili che gli passeggiavano accanto incuranti.  
«C-chat- vuoi dire che lui è…» sentiva un senso di nausea cominciare ad attanagliarle lo stomaco e le ginocchia presero a tremarle violentemente.  
Tikki scosse la testa velocemente «È successo qualcosa al Lucky Charm! Non riesco a sentire le mie coccinelle, è come se fossero andate in ibernazione!» Gli occhi lucidi della piccola Tikki le strinsero il cuore, non perse tempo a prenderla tra le mani e a stringersela al cuore.  
«Scopriremo cosa è successo, Tikki» le sussurrò.  
Ma prima doveva sincerarsi che Chat Noir stesse bene.  
Ricominciò a correre.  
 

***

  
Ormai la trasformazione di Chat doveva essersi sciolta da un pezzo, non aveva modo di trovarlo. Aveva incollato gli occhi sulla folla, attenta a non farsi sfuggire alcun civile visibilmente ferito, ma non era riuscita a cogliere nulla. Tikki si era addormentata improvvisamente nella sua borsetta, sicuramente esausta dall’ultima battaglia e dall’ultima sconvolgente scoperta.  
Era pieno pomeriggio, se qualcuno avesse trovato un ragazzo ferito da qualche parte di sicuro non avrebbero esitato a chiamare un’ambulanza, e poi non era detto che lui fosse davvero in pericolo, magari il Lucky Charm l’aveva guarito del tutto nonostante Tikki dicesse che qualcosa era andato storto. L’unica cosa che le rimaneva da fare era maledirsi ancora e ancora per non aver dato ascolto al ragazzo e non essersi mai rivelati le loro rispettive identità. Probabilmente Chat era da qualche parte ferito e, presumeva dai racconti del ragazzo, sicuramente solo come un cane. “Gatto, non cane” corresse sovrappensiero cercando di non scoppiare a piangere dalla frustrazione.  
Con gli arti pesanti e gli occhi irritati dall’eccessivo sfregamento, aveva deciso di tornarsene a casa, aveva messo su un sorriso radioso per salutare sua madre ed era salita in casa con l’intenzione di rifugiarsi seduta stante in camera sua. A metà rampa di scale incrociò suo padre, aveva tra le mani quello che riconobbe immediatamente come un trasportino per animali. Incuriosita salutò con un abbraccio suo padre e immediatamente si chinò a spiare da dietro le sbarre della gabbietta.  
«L’ha trovato tua madre poco tempo fa davanti alla porta di servizio, era messo abbastanza male» le disse suo padre porgendole direttamente tutto il trasportino «l’ho portato dal veterinario e ha detto che tempo una settimana e si sarebbe ristabilito»  
Il micio nel trasportino le dava la schiena, poteva solo vedere che era un gatto nero tigrato, le striature erano chiarissime.  
«Aveva un collare?» chiese Marinette bilanciando il trasportino tra le braccia.  
«Sì, e sembra anche abbastanza costoso, non siamo riusciti a toglierglielo ed era un peccato tagliarlo. Dovremo cominciare a cercare il padrone tra qualche giorno»  
«Quindi rimane qui?» Marinette lo guardò stupita: i suoi genitori non avevano mai voluto tenere animali domestici, nemmeno per brevi periodi di tempo.  
«Solo se tu vuoi occupartene, la mamma ed io siamo già abbastanza impegnati col negozio!» la ragazza annuì furiosamente, sentiva i capelli volarle da tutte le parti.  
Suo padre e con una mano le scompigliò ulteriormente i capelli «su in salotto ci sono un paio di cose che ho preso per lui, dagli un’occhiata e prova a dargli da mangiare quando si sveglia.»  
«Va bene papà, conta su di me!» e facendogli il saluto militare corse su per le scale, attenta a non sballottolare troppo il gatto che aveva tra le braccia.  
Trovò quello che suo padre diceva accanto al divano: lettiera, crocchette, bocconcini di carne e alcuni medicinali veterinari. Visto che il gatto dormiva ancora decise di lasciare le cose lì dove stavano e di portarsi il micio in camera sua, lì dove avrebbe potuto tenerlo d’occhio con costanza. Arrivata nella sua stanza, posò il micio col trasportino sul suo divanetto e cercò di svegliare Tikki nella sua borsetta, ma quella emise un suono soffocato e strizzò gli occhi continuando a dormire.  
La preoccupazione e l’ansia le attanagliavano lo stomaco, ma nelle condizioni in cui si trovata non poteva fare a meno di aspettare, inerme, che qualcosa succedesse e desse una svolta alla situazione.  
Respirando profondamente riuscì a tenere a bada le lacrime che le pungevano gli angoli degli occhi, e si decise a prestare tutta la sua attenzione al micio che ancora dormiva nel suo trasportino: ripescando dall’armadio una vecchia e consumata copertina, la piegò un paio di volte su sé stessa e la stese sul divanetto in camera sua preparando una specie di cuscino. Chinandosi sulle ginocchia aprì poi delicatamente il trasportino del micio che al rumore non si mosse. Sorridendo leggermente la ragazza prese il gattino tra le mani, attenta a non fare movimenti bruschi. Sentì immediatamente sui polpastrelli la superficie di una garza medica, scoprì che avvolgeva una spalla e il petto del gatto. Come aveva già visto il pelo era molto scuro, variegato da striature chiare che sulle zampe andavano a sfumare verso il bianco. La parte sotto il mento e intorno al naso era anch’essa bianca mentre il naso e i cuscinetti delle zampe erano totalmente neri. Le vibrisse cominciavano in un bianco splendente per poi tingersi di nero a metà lunghezza.  
Marinette se ne innamorò immediatamente, le ispirava una strana familiarità. Si disse che probabilmente l’aveva già visto da quelle parti, era sicuramente di proprietà di uno dei vicini. Il giorno seguente sarebbe andata di casa in casa per cercarne il padrone.  
Il micio dormiva profondamente, sicuramente ancora sotto l’effetto dell’anestesia: aveva provato a grattarlo e a stuzzicarlo in più punti ma non aveva fatto una piega.  
Cosa le rimaneva da fare? Di sicuro non era dell’umore giusto per studiare, i tomi universitari la guardavano torvi dalla sua scrivania, grazie agli ultimi attacchi di Papillon era abbastanza indietro con gli studi e gli esami si avvicinavano, ma in quel momento non voleva pensarci. Recuperò Tikki e la avvolse nella sua copertina, depositandola accanto al gattino addormentato. Recuperò il suo accappatoio, un paio di biscotti dalla sua scorta e portò tutto in bagno, tornò in stanza poco dopo per prendere anche Tikki, voleva tenerla vicina in caso si svegliasse.  
Cominciò a riempire la vasca mischiando nell’acqua calda il suo bagnoschiuma preferito al pistacchio e alla magnolia. In pochi secondi si spogliò, buttò tutto nel cesto dei panni sporchi e si immerse lentamente nell’acqua, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, subito soffocato dal brivido di freddo che le salì lungo la schiena. Immergendosi più a fondo nell’acqua calda si voltò a guardare Tikki che ancora dormiva su una pila di asciugamani, il musetto corrucciato. Forse avrebbe dovuto portarla dal maestro Fu, Marinette non aveva mai visto Tikki in quelle condizioni e non voleva che la situazione peggiorasse. Il filo dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da un movimento lento da parte del kwami che mosse piano le zampine e cominciò ad aprire gli occhi.  
«Tikki!» Marinette esultò, saltando in piedi nella vasca e quasi uccidendosi per uscirne.  
«Mari…» sibilò Tikki e, afferrato un biscotto, volò pigramente verso il bordo vasca per esserle più vicina. La ragazza si tranquillizzò e si rimise lentamente seduta nella vasca, avvicinandosi al kwami.  
«Non va bene, Marinette» esordì Tikki ingoiando un pezzo di pasta frolla «non riesco ancora a contattare le mie piccole, avverto la presenza di Plagg ma non riesco a mandargli alcun messaggio e in più non riesco a recuperare le forze come al solito. Anche solo parlare è qualcosa di spossante» le spalle dell’esserino si afflosciarono, aveva impresso sul viso uno sguardo sconfitto e Marinette era lì lì per aprire bocca per confortarla quando ella riprese a parlare.  
«Se non riesco a contattare le mie piccole adesso non potrò farlo nemmeno quando avrai bisogno del Lucky Charm la prossima volta.»  
Alla ragazza ci volle qualche secondo per registrare e comprendere le conseguenze di quell’affermazione: era perduta, senza Lucky Charm non le era possibile portare a termine il suo lavoro. Ogni tanto spuntava fuori qualche akuma facile da sconfiggere, lei e Chat Noir riuscivano ad annientarli senza causare troppi danni collaterali alla città, ma erano una rarità e senza Lucky Charm comunque anche battere gli akuma più facili sarebbe stato quasi impossibile.  
Orrore.  
Terrore.  
L’intera Parigi si fidava di lei, di Ladybug, perché riusciva sempre a rimettere a posto ogni cosa, avevano fede in lei e la stessa Marinette riusciva a svolgere il suo lavoro con estrema sicurezza, senza preoccuparsi degli eventuali danni che causava perché aveva il Lucky Charm dalla sua parte. La sua assicurazione onnicomprensiva.  
Senza Lucky Charm avrebbe dovuto valutare ogni singolo passo più e più volte e chiaramente non era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto permettersi nel pieno della battaglia, sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso, sarebbe morta alla prima esitazione troppo prolungata.  
Era immersa in una vasca di acqua calda ma sentiva comunque un freddo tremendo, piccoli brividi avevano cominciato a percorrerle gli altri, le arcate dentali cominciarono a sbattere tra i loro. Qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto dire a Tikki era stata comunque ben recepita dal kwami che, con uno sguardo apprensivo, le volò sulla spalla bagnata e le sprimacciò una guancia «non preoccuparti, troveremo una soluzione, Marinette».  
Dovevano trovare una soluzione.  
E dovevano trovare Chat.  
Finì di lavarsi in silenzio, Tikki decise di rimanere ancora un po’ a mollo nel lavandino del bagno, da lei stessa prontamente riempito di acqua calda e bagno schiuma alla vaniglia. Uscì dal bagno e rientrò in camera sua mentre ancora si stava allacciando in vita il proprio accappatoio. Dalla pila di asciugamani poggiati su un mobile ne ripescò uno e cominciò a frazionarsi i capelli.  
Sospirando, dopo qualche secondo abbandonò l’asciugamano sul termosifone e si liberò dell’indumento bagnato e lasciandolo cadere sulla sedia della sua scrivania, rimanendo completamente nuda. La botola che portava sul piccolo terrazzo della sua stanza doveva essere rimasta socchiusa: un lieve spiffero la fece rabbrividire da capo a piedi. Notò, in quell’esatto momento, dei segni violacei sul suo avambraccio destro, lo avvicinò gli occhi e la realizzazione la colpì con la forza di un camion in corsa: lividi. Tutto d’un tratto il suo corpo cominciò a provare dolore, i lividi cominciarono a pulsare dolorosamente in quasi ogni parte del suo corpo. Fino a pochi secondi prima l’adrenalina era stata talmente alta da farle da antidolorifico, poco le mancò che si accasciasse sul pavimento perché il suo ginocchio destro tremava con talmente tanta violenza da non riuscire a quasi a reggere il suo peso. Reggendosi all’anta del suo armadio si girò lentamente per constatare i danni che aveva riportato sulla schiena, lì dove il guanto acuminato del Pugilatore le si era conficcato nella carne.  
Due occhi verdi la fissavano curiosi dal suo divanetto.  
  



	4. 4.

4.

  
 Adrien non ricordava bene cosa fosse successo, sapeva solo che un attimo prima stava soffrendo le pene dell’inferno e quello dopo tutto era svanito in un accecante turbine rosso, un’esplosione, e si era sentito tirar via tutta l’aria fuori dai polmoni.  
Aveva riaperto gli occhi pensando di essere ancora sull’asfalto, appena caduto dal suo bastone, non aveva percepito lo scorrere del tempo. Ritrovarsi invece in un ambiente a lui solo vagamente familiare gli aveva consentito di ricostruire più dettagliatamente gli eventi.  
Era svenuto?  
Sembrava di sì.  
Per quanto tempo?  
Provò a guardarsi intorno, ma un dolore alla base del collo gli rendeva difficile voltare il viso e il resto dei suoi arti sembravano pesanti come piombo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, serrandoli con forza.  
Qualcuno doveva averlo trovato e portato in quel luogo chiuso tremendamente familiare, non sentiva l’odore tipico di disinfettante degli ospedali nell’aria, quindi escluse di trovarsi in quel luogo. Pregò di essere stato rinvenuto dopo lo scioglimento della sua trasformazione e non prima, se qualcuno avesse scoperto la sua identità non aveva idea di ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere. Notò poco dopo di essere disteso sullo stomaco, e non sulla schiena e si corrucciò un po’: di solito nei film quando il protagonista veniva rinvenuto svenuto veniva disteso di schiena su un comodo materasso di piume. Dalla consistenza su cui poggiava la sua guancia gli sembrava di essere invece disteso su una coperta molto ruvida o un asciugamano.  
Macchinoso, il suo cervello cominciò a generare un’ipotesi delirante dopo l’altra: qualcuno lo aveva riconosciuto e lo aveva rapito? Avevano scoperto la sua identità e l’avevano rinchiuso? E se fosse stato Papillon?  
Una paura irrazionale cominciò ad avvolgergli il petto, sentì distintamente un tremolio cominciare a diffondersi in tutti i suoi arti e in quel momento si accorse di non avere più la familiare presenza dell’anello suo anulare destro. Terrorizzato esalò tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni, lottando poi per riacciuffarla quando li sentì avvampare e bruciare dolorosamente. Doveva mantenere la calma, abbandonarsi al panico non era la soluzione giusta. Continuò a respirare lentamente, cercando di calmare il ritmo frenetico del suo cuore. Passarono pochi secondi, quasi un minuto, e decise di riprovare a muovere i suoi arti, uno alla volta, riuscì nell’impresa, anche se con molto dolore e arrivò alla conclusione che, decisamente, qualcosa non quadrava. Si sentiva diverso, come se avesse acquisito improvvisamente una conformazione del corpo differente: mentre si muoveva era riuscito a posizionarsi in una posizione raggomitolata che mai avrebbe potuto assumere normalmente. Aveva sicuramente qualche arto dislocato, non c’era altra spiegazione, probabilmente era successo a seguito della caduta ma non sentiva il dolore tremendo che avrebbe dovuto conseguirne… gli avevano dato degli antidolorifici, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
Tremando per l’improvviso brivido di freddo che l’aveva scosso, riaprì gli occhi che aveva tenuto chiusi fino a quel momento e finalmente cominciò a vedere qualcosa.  
Rosa.  
Rosa pastello.  
Ovunque.  
Batté confuso le palpebre più e più volte, la realizzazione lo colpì con la forza di un treno in corsa: era la stanza di Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la ricordava nitidamente.  
La realizzazione divenne perplessità quando notò a pochi metri da lui una foto incorniciata con la sua faccia. Non poté far altro che corrugare le sopracciglia, il suo cervello non riusciva a formulare alcuna spiegazione coerente alla nuova scoperta, era ancora impostato sulla generazione di ipotesi tragico-disfattistiche che contemplavano in tutto e per tutto la sua morte definitiva senza possibilità di salvataggio.  
Pochi secondi dopo l’angoscia e il terrore che gli attanagliavano lo stomaco cominciarono a dissolversi, lasciando posto al sollievo, alla tranquillità e a una pesante sonnolenza. Era sveglio da meno di dieci minuti e lo stress lo aveva già quasi completamente annientato. Valutò che non sarebbe stato tanto male farsi un altro sonnellino, magari quando si sarebbe svegliato Marinette sarebbe stata lì accanto a lui pronta a spiegargli la situazione con calma e nei minimi dettagli.  
Sì, pensò stremato, un pisolino poteva concederselo.  
Nemmeno il tempo di abbassare le palpebre che qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: il rumore di una porta che si apriva. Pochi secondi dopo vide comparire davanti ai suoi occhi una figura… “Marinette” chiamò mentalmente registrando solo successivamente il fatto di non aver aperto bocca.  
Ci riprovò, ma le sue labbra sembravano sigillate, incollate l’una all’altra. Tutto quel che riuscì a produrre fu un suono frustrato mentre cercava di riposizionarsi al meglio lì dove si trovava, riuscì ad alzare il mento dall’asciugamano concentrando sul collo tutta la forza che aveva.  
Marinette.  
Marinette era davanti a lui e aveva addosso un accappatoio. Aveva appena finito di assimilare le conseguenze logiche del fatto che la ragazza se lo tolse con noncuranza, facendolo scivolare sullo schienale di una sedia.  
Marinette.  
Marinette era completamente nuda davanti a lui.  
Si sentì arrossire profondamente, una parte della sua coscienza gli urlava di chiudere gli occhi e di rimettersi a dormire per far finta di non aver visto nulla, il resto invece era troppo stranito e confuso per pensare alcunché.  
E quindi rimase immobile a fissarla.  
“Non è colpa mia” pensò “una persona normale non girerebbe mai nuda per casa con un ospite presente”. Non avevano la complicità adatta e sufficiente per fare una cosa del genere.  
Aguzzando gli occhi osservò la fisionomia della ragazza che incurante della sua presenza si strofinava di spalle i capelli con un altro asciugamano. Aveva una pelle chiarissima, appena scurita da una spruzzata di lentiggini in corrispondenza delle spalle e delle natiche. Si sbagliava o quelli erano muscoli? Era la prima volta che vedeva delle gambe così toniche in una ragazza, gli ricordavano quelli delle giocatrici di pallavolo che si allenavano nella palestra accanto alla sua quando sua madre lo aveva iscritto alle lezioni di scherma. Allora era solo un bambino e le ragazze che osservava erano prossime ai venti anni di età, ma era rimasto molto affascinato dai loro corpi, dai loro movimenti e dai salti che riuscivano a compiere.  
Si ritrovò a pensare che quei muscoli tonici gli piacevano, anzi, li adorava. L’imbarazzo ormai era diventato qualcosa di completamente sconosciuto per lui, si limitava ad apprezzare le forme della ragazza cercando semplicemente di tenere a bada il gorgoglio nel fondo dello stomaco che sembrava stesse per far scoppiare un incendio. Perché le chiamavano “farfalle nello stomaco”? Non era una definizione adatta, assolutamente. Troppo riduttiva, superficiale, vaga.  
Deglutendo rumorosamente fece sfilare nuovamente gli occhi sulla schiena della ragazza, ancora imperlata di piccole gocce d’acqua qua e là.  
Solo in quel momento registrò la presenza di larghe ombre scure, violacee, disseminate lungo la schiena e le braccia della ragazza. Tra le scapole, in particolare, i lividi si dipanavano tondeggianti intorno a quattro segni rosso carminio, sembravano quasi punture d’insetto. Seguì il livido sulla schiena dipanarsi lungo il suo fianco, e quando la ragazza si voltò apprese che continuava lungo la sua gamba sinistra, arrestandosi poco prima del ginocchio. Inutile a dirlo, ma anche le sue braccia e i suoi avambracci erano disseminati di ombre scure, con un importante addensamento nella zona dei polsi dove sembrava indossare quasi dei bracciali. Poi Marinette si era voltata del tutto e aveva incatenato insieme i loro occhi.  
Si era aspettato una reazione di vergogna, un urlo, una corsa disperata per mettersi qualcosa addosso, oppure tutto l’opposto, un’espressione beffarda e seducente, nulla l’aveva preparato al sorriso angosciato che la ragazza gli aveva rivolto.  
«Ti sei svegliato piccolino?» aveva mormorato avvicinandoglisi lentamente, Adrien aveva cercato di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo corpo ma si era rivelata un’impresa quasi impossibile: la ragazza si muoveva a passo quasi di danza e ad ogni movimento i suoi seni chiari tremolavano e si muovevano vivaci, erano movimenti ipnotici. Deglutì nuovamente mentre gli occhi cadevano sul suo stomaco perfetto, presentava appena un accenno di addominali e poco più giù cominciava una rada peluria scura che andava a perdersi tra le sue gambe. I suoi occhi ripercorsero più e più volte la sua figura, poi Adrien capì che non poteva farcela.  
Sconfitto poggiò la testa sulla coperta, cercando di fermare il rimescolio che gli stava incendiando il viso e il basso ventre.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi Marinette era di fronte a lui, e c’era decisamente qualcosa di strano: era gigantesca. Gli bastarono pochi secondi per notare il fatto che in proporzione alla ragazza anche il resto della stanza sembrava essere gigantesca, o era lui che era diventato piccolissimo?  
In un battito di ciglia si sentì sollevare, Marinette l’aveva letteralmente preso sotto le ascelle e alzato da terra con una facilità disarmante. Poco dopo si ritrovò raggomitolato tra le braccia nude della ragazza, il viso premuto contro i suoi seni morbidi.  
«Povero micio, ti sarai spaventato tantissimo…» sussurrò facendogli un grattino dietro l’orecchio «ti fa male la ferita?» gli passò una mano sulla spalla e conseguentemente sulla gamba stringendogli teneramente tra le dita una zampa.  
Adrien sgranò gli occhi, colpito dalla potente forza della realizzazione: aveva le zampe di un gatto.  
Un lamento acuto si levò dalla stanza di Marinette Dupain-Cheng, infiltrandosi fin nella cucina della pasticceria due piani più sotto, dove due genitori indaffarati alzarono gli occhi al cielo pentendosi immediatamente della decisione presa poche ore prima.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> E rieccomi con una nuova fic su ML, è la seconda che pubblico ma ne ho tante altre in cantiere. Questa in particolare è ancora in scrittura e prevedo di arrivare messimo ai 10-15 capitoli. Aggiornerò ogni domenica!  
> Se notate qualche errore o avete qualche critica da porgermi potete segnalarlo nelle recensioni, è tutto ben accetto! Alla prossima!


End file.
